Sittin' on the dock of the bay
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: This is basically a fluffy story about Rosaro (Amanda & Nick) It was a request, but I hope you all enjoy.


"Sittin on the dock of the bay..." Nick sang along with Amanda as they set on the dock, looking out at the waters rolling in. Amanda had on a thin white long sleeve shirt with a pair of faded blue jean cut off shorts, her bright red toenails gleamed in the sun as they hung over the dock next to Nick's.

"I left my home in Georgia.." Amanda sang swaying next to Nick, as she held his hand tight in her's.

"Baby, you sing so beautiful." Nick said as he leaned into her for a kiss.

"Oh yes, you know it." Amanda said playfully rolling her eyes as she returned the kiss. Amanda let out a small sigh as she stared out at the waves, " I wish everyday was like this."

"Me to baby, Me too..but unfortunately duty calls." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Amanda and kissed her forehead.

"I could set here..you know, In your arms forever." Amanda whispered as she traced hearts onto Nick's thigh. "I love your silly ass, you know that?" Amanda said as she looked up at Nick. Nick just smiled down at her, gave her another kiss on the forehead and whispered back "I love you to baby."

"Are you hungry yet?" Nick asked as he stretched out his arms, and stood up.

"Yea, I'm getting there." Amanda said getting up, grabbing her white sandals off the dock.

"What are ya thinking? Pizza sounds good to me." Nick said as he patted his growling tummy.

"Mmm, Pizza sounds wonderful, come on...I'll race you to the car." Amanda said playfully before letting go of Nick's hand and taking off through the warm white sand.

"Oh no, you beat me last time." Nick said running behind her.

"Come on babe...gotta run a little faster than that." Amanda giggled as she met him at the back of there car.

"Oh yea, well maybe I just like the view...that's why I always let you win." Nick said grabbing Amanda by the waist.

"Ooo La, La.." Amanda said as shook her butt. Nick just smiled before he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then got in the car "Come on babe, I'm starving." Nick said waving his hand for her to get in the car.

"Gosh, I am so full." Nick said as he patted his stomach and opened Amanda's door.

"Well you should be, you ate more than half a pizza babe." Amanda said laughing.

"I know, it was just sooo good." Nick explained right before shutting Amanda's door and getting in the car himself. "So your place or mine?" Nick asked.

"Uhm, well we went to your place last time, so we should go to mine, besides that new movie I wanted you to see is there, I rented it last night." Amanda explained.

"Oh yea..what was it called again?" Nick asked as he put his hand on hers, and began driving down the road.

"The Heat, you know..it's got Sandra Bullock in it, I know you like staring at her ass." Amanda said jokingly.

"What..no I don't.." Nick said smiling.

"Mmm hmm, can't hide it from me babe." Amanda said right before turning on the radio. 15 Minutes later and they arrived at Amanda's pace.

"Wait, wait, wait..I got this." Nick said before opening Amanda's car door all the way for her. Amanda just rolled her eyes, "Nick baby, I told you..you don't have to do that." she just gave him a smile.

"Oh, well I don't have to do this either..but." Nick said before he scooped Amanda up in his arms.

"Nick...oh..my gosh, put me down.." She said as she playfully smacked him on the back, and laughed.

"Oh no, you're a princess, and I'm gonna treat you like one baby." Nick said smiling down at Amanda as he fumbled with his keys trying to unlock the door.

"Ah home sweet home." Nick said as he kicked the door open.

"Yep, No put me down." Amanda said smiling up at Nick.

"Oh you want me to put you down?" Nick said as he walked back to Amanda's bedroom.

"Oh my...oh my gosh, Nick.." Amanda said through her laughs as Nick plopped her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Nick looked down into her soulful blue eyes, and then leaned in closer to her whispering in her ear "you're so beautiful baby, I love you." and then giving her soft kisses all down her neck, until he again reached her lips, she was biting down on one lip, and then smiled at him "well you gonna kiss me big boy." She playfully asked before wrapping her hands around his face, and kissing him.

**_A/N: This was a request.. I hope you enjoy! _**


End file.
